Thrombin inhibitors are important therapeutic substances used, for example, for the prophylaxis or treatment of thromboses or arterial reocclusions.
EP 142 860 describes the thrombin inhibitor hirudin from the medical leech (Hirudo medicinalis) with its primary structure. Furthermore, the preparation of hirudin by genetic manipulation is disclosed, for example, in EP 168 342.